mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Dead hand(nations and wars)
This is the a page that will be used for nation stats and wars. Please copy the format I used when making your nation stats. For the history section, you can basically make up events(because after world war 2, pretty much everything happened differently ATL) provided the are A) plausible, they will be retconned if they are not, and B) fit with the story of the Dead Hand map game. Celtic Alliance * population: 26,942,992 * government: Republic * Religion: none, although Atheism is by far the most common philosophy * Language: English, French * Allies: none to date * Enemies: none to date * Stability: moderate History: after world war 2, Ireland was modernized and industrialized, making room for population to grow, with more immigrants coming every year than any other European nation. After the war, it united with Wales, Scotland as well as parts of northern France. It is currently one of the most powerful nations on earth, having inherited military equipment from both the UK and France, but suffers from many refugees coming each day. Slavic Imperial Federation *Population: 16,939,929 *Stability: Moderate *Government: Imperial Monarchy ruled by the Chairmen *allies: none yet Following World War Two, Pan-Slavic nationalism soared to new heights, and began to take root in Russia and all the Slavic races. Eventually, they formed the Slavic Imperial Federation. It started expelling non-ethnic Slavs, but this was eventually stopped. Much of Siberia is controlled by terrorists, so wars are raging, but it is slowly being taken over. Russia is under military occupation. so I underlined a bit of your turn. The reason is because the Soviet Union existed and never collapsed until the war, so while this is plausible, the union would not include Russia. Maybe the Baltic state, or something like that. ~fires yiur nation is in Russia, but you could chose a different location. Union of South Africa *Population: 14025690 *Government: Direct Democracy, general and local and parliamentary elections take every 5 years *Religion: Traditional African religion *Language: None, but mainly Zulu and Xhosa *Allies: None *Enemies: None *Stability: Good '''moderate (every nation starts at moderate-in revolt, because the war happened less then 6 months ago at the start of the game) *Ethnicities: Xhosa, Zulu, Sotho and other African groups History: After nukes hit South Africa many people died and fled, the largest ethnicity, the Xhosa fled to the region of Mpumalanga, then other migrated to Mpumalanga since it was largely unhit. After the people came into contact they made the Union of South Africa Brazil * Population: 13,647,374 * government: democracy * religion: Christian (Roman Catholic, Protestant) * Language: Portuguese * allies: Chile * Enemy's: none to date * stability: moderate History: The USSR, aiming nuclear weapons at the USA hit Brazil accidentally like the rest of South America. Chaos arose. However the military took control and led the state to be a world superpower by staying stable. Eventually, the military stepped down from total power and the nation was reformed as Brazil. Tier one is it's current world power. Portuguese remains the same as the same groups stayed. Japan * Population: 23,726,828 * government: democracy * religion: Buddhist, Taoist, Shinto * language: Japanese * allies: none to date * enemy's: none to date * stability: moderate Russian Republic * population: 3,483,727 * government: Semi-authoritarian republic * religion: Orthodox Christian * language: Russian and Ukrainian * allies: none to date * enemy's: none to date * stability: Moderate After the fall of the Soviet government, local nationalist groups, backed by certain military units, took control of the area to bring order and founded a new government, the Russian Republic. The capital is Rostov-na-Donu. West Australia * population: 2,162,802 * government: democracy * religion: many * language: English * allies: none to date * enemies: none to date * stability: moderate The Caliphate * Population: 7,526,817 * government: Absolute Islamic Monarchy * religion: Muslim * language: Arabic * allies: none to date * enemies: none to date * stability: moderate When the war happened, the Middle East was somewhat spared. Only a few nukes hit in the area. However, the nations in the area did destabilize, and most collapsed. A local influential Palestinian Imam then gathered his followers, for he had prepared for this moment. With a small army they moved through the West Bank, marching for Jerusalem, gathering more followers as they went. This was one of the 4 Imams who performed this. After 2 months, the Caliphate was officially created. All Muslims in the world will rise. All infidels will be eliminated. East African Union * population: 12,362,366 * Government: democracy * religion: various native groups * language: many * allies: none to date * enemies: none to date * stability: moderate The New Crown of Aragon * population: 4,678,860 * Government: Temporary dictatorship * religion: various native groups * language: Spanish * allies: none to date * enemies: none to date * stability: moderate Algorithm Tiers NOTE: Tier one has a max of 5 nations, no other tiers have a max. tier 1 (+15 in algo) * Celtic alliance * Brazil * New America * New Russia * The Caliphate Tier 2 (+12 in algo) * Baltic republic * kingdom of Aragon * New Rome * South African Union * Japan * Russian Republic Tier 3 (+9 in the algo) * Tibet * Empire of Texas * Provisional india * imperial Slavic federation * West Turkey * east African Union Tier 4 (+6 in algo) * Empire of China * West Australia * The temporary government of Argentina * Kazakhstan * Mexico Tier 5 (+3 in algo) * New Carthage * New Egypt * Venice * Kamchatka * Icelandic Union * Hungary Tier 6 (+0 in algo) every nation not mentioned above Numbers * +1 for every 10,000 troops * +1 for every 50 tanks * +1 for every 25 planes * +1 for every 5 ships * +5 for more troops than opposing side * +5 for more tanks than opposing side * +5 for more planes than opposing side * +5 for more planes than opposing side location * Defending: +20 * attacking adjacent nation: +15 * attacking a nation close to you: +10 * attacking a nation far from you: +5 * attacking a nation o the other side of the world as you: +0 Nations Per Side * Leader(L): Main Nation in the War, Can only be one per side: +10 * Coalition Member ©: Contributes Man Power, Supplies, and helps lead a war, but not the main nation: +5 * Military (M): Contributes man power, but its presence in overall leadership is minimal to non-existent: +3 * Supplies (S): Contributes weapons, food, etc.: +2 * Political Support (P): Puts pressure on one side, but does not get involved in the war: +1 * Vassal or Puppet (V): A subordinate nation:-2. Vassals may be C, M, or S. NOTE: Unlike other Games, Vassals, even if it is a C, will always be a -2 in this section. Motive * Economic (Gains land, resource, etc): +2 * Defending territory not owned by nation more than 20 years: +3 * Defending territory not part of heartland but held for more than 20 years: +4 * Taking territory of similar culture but not part of nation: +4 * Aiding an Ally: + 5 * Counter Attack: +5 * Pre-emptive Strike: +5 * Taking back territory recently held by nation but since lost: +6 * Defending Heartland from attack that will not cripple/destroy nation: +6 * Aiding Social/Moral Kinsmen who are being oppressed: +6 * Attacking to enforce political hegemony: +7 * Defending Core/heartland from possibly fatal attack +8 * Defending from nuclear armed nation that has a motive over 5 and has not yet used their weaponry: +8 * Defending from nuclear armed nation, regardless of motive, that has used said weaponry: +9 * Defending from attack that will wipe out nation and culture: +10 * '''Modifiers: * Non-democratic Government supported by people: +3 * Democratic government supported by people: +4 * Government not supported by people: -5 * Troop Morale high (requires motive over 5 and stronger development scores in at least one category): +5 * Troop Morale low (any of the above: lower development scores in all categories, recent war penalty over 8): -5 * Fighting Guerrilla War: -5 attacker, +1 defender * Implausibility: -2 per implausibility * Warning: Negative motive scores are possible!! * Lead nation's motive, not average. Population * Less than 5 million: +2 * 5-10 million: +5 * 10-20 million: +15 * 20-30 million: +20 * 30-40 million: +30 * 40-50 million: +40 * 50 million plus: +50 One of the Following: * Larger than opponents: +2 * 2-5 times larger than opponents: +5 * 5-10 times larger than opponents: +10 * 15-20 times larger than opponents: +15 * 20 times larger or more: +20 power * +4 for large land capabilities * +4 for large air capabilities * +4 for large sea capabilities * +6 for large space capabilities * +3 for medium land, unless the opposition also has land capabilities, than +2 *+3 for medium Air, unless the opposition also has air capabilities, than +2 *+3 for medium sea, unless the opposition also has sea capabilities, than +2 *+5 for medium space capabilities, unless the opposition also has space capabilities, than +4 *+1 for small land capabilities *+1 for small air capabilities *+1 for small sea capabilities *+3 for small space capabilities WMDS Nuclear * the scores for nukes are decided by there measurement in kilotons. OTL Example: a 20 KT nuke is dropped on Russian by America. The attacker gets as many points added to there score as kilotons the nuke is, and the receiver subtracts that from their score. in this case, America: +20, Russia: -20 Others to be added Development * every time you developed military within the last 15 turns +1 * every time you developed economy within the last 15 turns +1 * every time you developed infrastructure within the last 15 turns +2 (defense only) * development scores will start in the 0003 AW turn Brazilian war of aggression year one Brazil * tier: +15 * Numbers: +10 * Location: +10 * NPS: Brazil (L) Chile (S) +10+2 * Motive: +4 +4 * Population: +15 +5 * Power: +4 * Major enemy bonus: *1.5 total: 112.5 Peru * Tier: +0 * Numbers: +3 * Location: +20 * NPS: Peru(L) +10 * Motive: +8 +4 * Population: +2 +0 * Power: +1 * major enemy bonus: *1.5 total: 72 Result: 40% in a year, 2 year collapse Year 2 brazil *tier: +15 *Numbers: +12 *Location: +10 *NPS: Brazil (L) Chile (S) +10 +2 *Motive: +4 +4 *Population: +15 +5 *Power: +4 *Major enemy bonus: *1.5 total: 121.5 Peru *Tier: +0 *Numbers: +3 *Location: +20 *NPS: Peru (L) +10 *Motive: +8 +4 *Population: +2 +0 *Power: +1 *major enemy bonus: *1.5 total: 72 Result Peru collapses 1st Caliphate war Year 1 Caliphate * Tier: +15 * Numbers: +5 * Location: +15 * NPS: The Caliphate (L) +10 * Motive: +5 +4 * Population: +5 +10 * Power: +2 total: 71 Arabian remnant * Tier: +0 * Numbers: +2 * Location: +20 * NPS: Arabia (L) +10 * Motive: +8 +3 * Population: +2 * Power: +1 total: 46 Result 25% in a year, collapse in 2 The First Slavic War Year One Slavic Imperial Federation * Tier: +9 * Numbers: +2 * Location: +15 * NPS: SLF (L) +10 * Motive: +4 +3 * Population: +15 +2 * Power: +1 * Development: +4 total: 65 Hungary * tier: +3 * numbers: +2 * Location: +20 * NPS: Hungary(L) +10 * Motive: +6 +3 * Population: +5 +0 * power: +1 * development: +6 total: 56 Result: the SIF makes some moderate gains in the south of hungary Category:Dead hand (nations and wars) Category:Dead Hand (map game)